channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Jurassic Park. Cast *Dr. Alan Grant - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dr. Ellie Sattler - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *John Hammond - Prestor B. Whitmore (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Dr. Ian Malcom - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Tim Murphy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Lex Murphy - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Dr. Henry Wu - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Dennis Nedry - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Lewis Dogson - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Donald Gennaro - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Ray Arnold - Lucious Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Robert Muldoom - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Mr. DNA - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *The Dig Site Computer Operator - Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Liwen Chao - Twilight Sparkle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Archaeologist - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Worker at the Amber Mine - Bernard (Megamind) *The Kid At The Dig Site - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Norte Dame II) *The Loading Team - U.S. government operative and Various Polices (Gravity Falls) *Mosquito's Miner - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - Nala (The Lion King) *Dilophosaurus - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Triceratops - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) *Brachiosaurus - Shingo (The Lion Guard) *Other Brachiosauruses - Giraffes (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Parasaurolophus - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) *Other Parasaurolophuses - Elephants (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Gallimimuses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Velociraptors - Wolves (Frozen) Scenes *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Predator In A Box *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - The Diggers/Meets Professor Whitmore *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Journey To The Island/The Chaotician *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Welcome to Animal Park *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Mr. Sir Kay/Lunch Time *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - The Target Audience/Meet Mowgli and Shanti *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - The Star Tour *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Shutdown/Facing of Nala *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Mr. Snoops and The Nice Hyena *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Escaping Nala *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Galloping Animals *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - The Perimeter Fence/Mowgli is Electrocuted *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Wolves In The Power Shed *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - The Kitchen/Wolves Chase Mowgli and Shanti *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Hanging Out To Die/Nala Vs. The Wolves *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - The Dream Left Behind *Animal Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - End Credits Movie used *Jurassic Park Clip used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Gravity Falls *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs *Mulan *Mulan II *The Rescuers *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Swan Princess *The Incredibles *Incredibles 2 *Anastasia *The Sword in the Stone *SpongeBob SqaurePants *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Roller Coaster of Friendship *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakout *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Hoildays Unwrapped *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Megamind *Treasure Planet *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Frozen Gallery Gallery Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Dr. Alan Grant Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Dr. Ellie Sattler Preston Whitmore.jpg|Prestor B. Whitmore as John Hammond Ford Pines.jpg|Stanford Pines as Dr. Ian Malcom Mowgli_in_The_Jungle_Book_2.jpg|Mowgli as Tim Murphy Shanti_in_The_Jungle_Book_2.jpg|Shanti as Lex Murphy Mr. Snoops.png|Mr. Snoops as Dennis Nedry Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Lewis Dogson Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Donald Gennaro I2 - Frozone 2.png|Lucious Best/Forzone as Ray Arnold Dimitri Smile.jpg|Dimitri as Robert Robert Muldoom Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Jurassic Park Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs